Akatsuki next generations new mommy
by sakuraflower15
Summary: it all start when sakura the Akatsuki next generations mama found them then the hunt was on to find there fathers. But is sakura ready to die for these kids? will the akatsuki try and kill her that is unknow but for now she will stay with them and do what every mother does for her child love and care for them. and maybe romance Im having computer prombles
1. do you know who we are

all of the kids act just like their fathers.

**sakura's mad voice**

~sakura's loving and sweet mother voice~

!I was going back to hell I mean konoha from my S-rank solo mission to take down an clan who was kidnapping children to repopulate their clan. uh people are really sick. I stopped in my tracks when I heard it, it was a small child cry I ran as fast as my legs could take me with out charka.

5 min later 

When I got there, there was a group of kids from what I could see they were being attacked by rogue ninjas as one of the ninjas _tried to make a killing blow to the small red head child I jumped in front of him and took that stab in my stomach where it would've hit the boy in the neck slicing his head right off the thought of this in rage me with my sudden change made my chaker spike up just enough to kill them off and check and see if they were hurt._

_20 min later the 7 rogue ninja's were dead I felt light head but I need to look after the kids and heal them before I could heal my self,_

the first one to come up to me was the redhead he had a cute doll face with adorable hazel eyes who looked just like sasori of the red sand but that's impossible right we killed him right?

"why did you take that hit, why? what are you after?"

~little one are you hurt? i'm not after anything and it's my job help those in need reground lise who they are that's what I believe anyway now come so I can see if you're hurt~

his eyes widen a bit with what I said and hesitated to come closer. the rest of the group looked on with suspicions but some did walk forward

women you don't know use but you offer to use the last of your chakra to heal us over your life threatening ones said the raven boy .

~hai~ I said to the uchiha with the the black redish eyes and the black as night hair that went down his chin and lower neck.

both boys didn't have any life threatening wounds after them the rest of the group seemed to trusted me enough to let me check them.

Sori the red head age 5

Tachi- the raven head with the tall frame somewhat girlish looks age 7 the loner who only talked to Mizu they were close.

Mizu- has pale skin bluish color, with wave blue hair covering his left eye**(like chad of bleach)** he was thick built for being a ninja with sharp black eyes and scars under his eyes and neck. age 6 he was the one who tried to crack jokes and bring everyone's mood up.

Hareta was a girl who had raven hair like Tachi but with big doe brown eyes the would flaker to the other twins of the group.

Dee the girl with the bright smile and long blond hair tied in to two high pigtails she had sky blue eyes and her twin brother.

Tori had the same cute cut as Tachi but a little longer with ice blue eyes that spared when happy both twins found Hareta irritating but never left her side all three around the ages of 5.

next was maryjane with the foul mouth she had long white hair that went down her back to the floor with raspberry purple eyes she was 3 and liked to piss and hold

Kazu hand another little boy with brunette hair and weird but beautiful green red eyes the age of 6 he was very quiet

then there was

Ame the oldest one of the group age 10 she was the one who had the ringed gray eyes and pumpkin orange hair tied in a high ponytail with bangs and watch over everything the kids did not once taken her eyes off of them or me, in her eyes though you could see she had respect? and fear? they all did this was in all other eyes. hmm last but not least the other twins of the group

Eve and Ivy,Eve was the dark one of the twins both personality and in looks liked to argue with his twin and very rude and straightforward,

Ivy who was the lighter one of the group the complete opposite of his twin he was very polite and didn't like to fight with his brothers both had pirsing yellows eyes and pale green hair they were 9.

"Do you know who we are we are the next generations of the akatsuki and when our father's do find us they will kill you Tora said ~Hai I know but still I can't let you guy out on your own like these NO I not let anything happen to you guys under my watch believe it~.

Ami

sakura-san thank you for what you are doing but is it worth your life and village for kids who were doing perfectly fine by themselves Ami's voice was soft but strong.

~I don't have a village anymore this was my last mission before I was going to leave and become a missing ninja~

Mizu came and sat on my bloody lap "sakura-chan I like you"

~aww thanks Mizu-kun but can you please tell me what happened and how you lost your fathers~

"well we were a big happy big happy family until a snake kidnapped them us but we ran away now we been on our own for about 2 weeks looking for our fathers".

I knew who they are but I didn't care like hell would I let these kids out of my sight tell they were united with ther- a pained moan cut me out of my inner thoughts I look at the children who were looking in good shape but out the corner of my eyes I seen a flash of reddish whitish color. I looked around still light head form almost no chaker and the blood I lost but I will still try and fight for them.

The akatsuki looked at there new caretaker with shocked and worry written all over there cute little faces.


	2. contract

_**father and child**_

Sori- Sasori

Tachi-Itachi

(water)Mizu- kisame

(happy)Hareta- tobie

Dee - deidara

(bird)Tori- deidara

maryjane- hidan

Kazu- kakuzu

(rain)Ame- pein

Eve and Ivy- zetsu

all of the kids act just like their fathers.

**sakura's mad voice**

~sakura's loving and sweet mother voice~

**(fire god)Hinokami-speaking **

_**eve talking black zetsu**_

_ivy-talking white zetsu _

last time

I knew who they are but I didn't care like hell would I let these kids out of my sight tell they were united with ther- a pained moan cut me out of my inner thoughts I look at the children who were looking in good shape but out the corner of my eyes I seen a flash of reddish whitish color. I looked around still light head form almost no chaker and the blood I lost but I will still try and fight for them.

The akatsuki looked at there new caretaker with shocked and worry written all over there cute little faces.

!

No ones POV

sakura got into her fighting stance wanting for the enemy nothing came but little whimpers. when she didn't feel any threatening chaker she ran to the buses where the whimpers were heard, the little akatsuki where scard for their care taker. but that was all drowned out when they seen their mother sakura come out with a small body in her arms.

Sakura POV

when I ran into the brushes where the whimpers where head I could feel there little eyes on me. My heart like real stop beating, yes i'm a medic but it still hurts to not be able to save a life a child's life more than anything. I want to cry when I heard the small whimpers again. I picked the small body up that was covered in a dirty shete I but the child out into the open to get a better look. when I removed the sheet there was a small child 1-2 years old she had long blood color hair maybe she was covered in blood. she was very thin when she opened her eyes they were a stormy gray.

**MAMA **the child jumped up and talked me with the akatsuki's on her heels it was eve who snacted the child from my person.

_**lishen girl don't go around jumping on people you don't know now stay still till **__**mother**__** I mean sakura-san cleans and heals you got it brat.**_

I know I looked like a fool with my jaw drop to the floor and my eyes all most out of my head but I couldn't help it both the unknow child and eve called me mama and mother.

~Eve come here child~ he hesitated but came anyway.

~I wrapped my arms tight around him thank you Eve i'm ok and you could~ I start to whisper the last part ~call me mother~

I lound in the safety of my mind when he turned a cherry pink that but my hair to sham. my laughing was cut off when someone snakted eve out of my arms. when I looked to see who did it was the

firey red head child

"Noo my mama stay away"

aww her voice was so cute and soft.

~little one that is not nice now be good and say sorry~

"sowrry"

"**hn not accepted"**

"eve"-I said in a warning tone

"**..."uh ok its ok brat **

now what is your name? what happened why are you out here by yourself and where's your mother and father.

"I don't have a nawe(I can't do baby talk so just imagine a two year old talking) papa hates me so he keeped me locked up in the barn mama die a long time ago I ran away when one of the villager opened the door" the girl now had tried running down her face.

I wiped away her tries ~little one why are you covered in blood.

"from when I went hunting"

~HUNTING~

"yeah see" she opened her mouth for me to see her sharp teeth.

~who taught you how to hunt~

"Suiko his a wolf a BIG wolf"

~I see how long have you been with this wolf~

umm a long time he can talk too

~where is he now~

"his in the trees watching us"

huh? I look up to see big piercing red eyes staring at me

"akatsuki get behind the rock behind me now" the kids rusted behind me. with ame on my side

ame I said in a warning tone get behind me now

she hissed at me but when any way be careful she whispered.

"child how long has he been there"

"I don't know"

"how long have you been watching us"

"after you fisted fighting the bad guys mama why do you ask so many questions".

~sweet heart I'm not your mother~

she start to cry again on imposte I picked her up and start to rock her humming to her to stop the crys.

thats when the black and white was seen again so thats what I seen earlier

it came from the tree fast it was a BIG wolf it was all white with black swirls like fire on its paws and forehead and black around it's mouth.

**I'ma Hinokame****and I've been looking after that child for a little over a month and unfortunately I've grown attracted to her and I don't want to give her up. but it is unheard of for a wild wolf and human to live peaceful. I've seen what you did for those kids who fathers took the paths of hate and evil and done so many worrg but you've looked past that and took them in under your wing to care for them till you found their fathers I would very thankful if you took her with you and care for her as you own please I beg of you. **

sakura rocked the child back and forth as she thought of what he said.

No

**Rore why not you took in-**

~I will take her in only if you sign a contract with me and her~said sakura as she cut the enraged bested off

**what is this contract you speak of **

~I can see the love in both of your eyes how much you and her care for one another, and I can not take care and protect and watch over all of these kids by myself so as long as this child is in my care so will you the contract will bond us together as long as I lives, you'll fight alongside me.

**what?! no I'm the great fire demon I can not be held down by a human.**

"Then come and take the child"

the demon lord ran up to sakura, sakura did not move the lord was right in sakura face staring eye to eye(**the demon is bigger than sakura she comes to his shoulder) **he then let out a fierce roar that the small child did not even flinch nor did sakura, sakura was not scared being around the 9 tailed beast for so long you get use to these things

the bested smirked

**you are one brave child I will sigh the contracted**  
sakura let out a shit eating smile from ear to ear

**come on out kids**

ame came out running up to sakura with the other kids peeking around the corner of the rock,

ame circled around sakura, sakura did not have any damage done that ame could see after she was done she looked to the lord and repeated her actions againe to the lord,

she looked at his paws, teeth, they were long and sharp till he retraced his nails she node at this then she began to poke him all over, the lord did not care he just flapped down, as if the child wasn't poking him. again ame was pleased with and deemed it safe for the akatsuki kids to be around. all it took for the kids to rush out check sakura and look at there other new caretaker.

Sakura's POV

_aww they really care about my safe only if they know me for only 2 hours. uh I signed I still had much to do it was getting late I still need to bath them and feed not only that but what will I do about hinokame size and I need to make the contact still and a place to stay for the night and let's not forget the small red head I need to think of a name . _

**sakura-hime **_I blushed at the nickname _**I can turn into a smaller size when the contracted is made and there is a banden house deeper in the frosted the rest we can do later now lets go **

hai wait did you just read my mind~

**no you just take out loud a lot **

~whatever lets go~

_I place the smaller kids on Hinokame-kun back the older kids and me walked we were there less than 15 min the house was old but liveable there were 3 rooms with a small lake in the back the kids wasted up with Hinokame-kun watching as I started a fire and hunting after dinner._

_my thought were cut off on the sounds of whipses and Hinokame-kun ling with laughter. _

HUH? what's going on don't leave me out

"sakura-chan we were just having a group meeting and we _ALL _decided that you've been more of a mother then anything".

~yeah that's my job~

"no you're job was just to protect us you've gone far and beyond that you made sure that we were clean like a mother feed us very good like a mother, when you could've just gave us some mushrooms outside , we could've sleep out said but you gave us a house to sleep in".

"~I don't understand~"

_why is ame blushing _

sakura we would like to call you mother eve said just yelled right out (blunt much)

~ame is this what you were trying to say~

"HAi"

~".."~

~"..."~

AWWWWW YOU GUYS YOU CAN CALL ME MOM, MOTHER, MAMA.-

mama what my name-

~oh I forgot about that do you guys have any Idea~

wahoo pick me pick me

~yes maryjane~

"how about say the fuck away from my mother"

_**POP**_

"_k-kuzu why you hit me"_

one don't those kind of words how many times do I have to tell you and 2 you do not talk to you sister like that if sakura-san is going to be our mother then the redhead is your sister you heard the fire lord and sakura consatin sakura's now her mother.

I -IM SORRY Kuzu

don't say sorry to me say sorry to the red head

"i'm SORRY"

"it's ok sis-sis"

~ok now lets see how about Akahana meaning red rose your head is red like a rose do you want to be like mommy hmmm or Kohana meaning little flower~

"like mommy like mommy"

~ok that will be your new name Akahana~

"**I like the name now little ones it's time for bed"**

"good night mommy"

_the kids yelled out will half of the kids the quieter ones nodded their heads and when to the two other room me and Hinokami had the other room. _

**lets do this contracket **

_do you Hinokami promise never to hurt these kids _

**hai**

_look after them when I can not _

**hai **

_to never turn your back on them _

**hai **

_what is it that you want in return _

**for you to be my permanent master **

(blush) hai

**to take Akanan in as your own **

Hai

**and your soul when you die **

_h-hai _

**and to protect the kids will give you a gift.**

hai

if any of these rules are broken it is punished by death or you're forced to do it,

now cover you paw in your blood and sigh here, here and here,

pop here you go you keep one copy and I keep the real one

now

**POP**

**child what was that **

I don't know ahhh hinokami you fur

**hn that contract change my black fur to red but you should look at your self heehee and lets not for get about my gift for you **

**POP**

what did you do

**thats what the contracted did to you and my gift but don't worry you can hide it when you want to as long as you want to think of it as a sec skin **

_oh my god now I had the swirls of black fire on my wrist and ankles my I grow fanged teeth that can only be seen when I smirked and laughed with my mouth open like kibes with sharp cat eyes and my fingernails had grown into short cat claws (not that long to cut any of the kids) and my senses were heightened I could see everything every little crack twich in hinokami face when I yelled my sense of smell got stronger basicly he gave me dog's and cat's traits. uh life just a lot more fucked up wait my eyes they changed back to my normal green eyes no they came back no there gone I see I can control when I want to use them. _

**You like it kid **

Yeah thanks i'm going to sleep good night _not_


	3. The break up

sakura's POV

it's been 3 months scenes I took the 11 akatsuki children in and The one orphan in, in search of their father's 4 time's I've but the kids in danger when Naruto finally realise I wasn't coming back and send ABUN after us. we have been traveling to villages that akatsuki has been spotted at but every lead is false not even my now heightened senses can pick them up.

I've been trying really hard really I have but it hurts to think about giving them up but I know it's hurting them not being with there real family they really started to open up to me and Hinokami the old grump wolf. we are now visiting rain for the seconded time in hopes of running into any akatsuki member. we have be surviving on the bounts I do and Hinokami hunting with in those 3 months I been lable as the killer blossom and an S-rank criminal yeah I've been trying to make a name for my self in hopes the akatsuki would see it and come and find me so far non but do you want to hear my bingo info.

sakura haruno missing ninja of Konohagakure

trained under Tsunade for two-and-a-half years she had surpassed her in both ability to heal wounds as a medical ninja and in her superhuman strength this was 4 years ago when she was 15 when she killed sasori of the red sand. now 19

has long neon cherry pink hair, green eyes with slits for pupils when killing other wish normal pupils , and she always seen with a white wolf demon

She is respectively calm in most situations but is also known for her hot headedness

She is also not above destroying anything in her path to kill an enemy

She's also skilled at combat, using any weapon, effectively swords and hammers also known as fire princess no other info known.

I don't know who they got this information but they did maybe Naruto?

but when sori seen this will you would think he would be mad but he just laughed and walked away the kids said that his father said emontas or a weakness and will lead to your downfall I don't know.

end of sakura thought !.!

**Akatsuki base somewhere unknow(oh shit)**

Pein-sama are kids been missing for almost 4 months they could be somewhere dying or dead yea-said the enraged blond

yeah what the fuck why should be fucking out there looking for the motherfukers(**sorry**)-Hidan.

**I've sent out all of rain's best ninja to look for them now shut up all of you trust your kids- **

pein do you feel that

**itachi don't cut me off again I don't feel anything**

Hn there it is again

YEAH THAT'S THE KIDS CHAKER

**lets go**

End Akatsuki POV 

with the kids and sakura and wolf

~Hmm something doesn't feel right not to night Hinokami I have a bad feeling in my gut~ we were saying out in a small house I rent with the bounty

"mommy don't die please"-said Hareta

"shut it brat mother's a medic"

"your so mean Tore"

cha whatev- "Tore,Hareta" the sound of sakura's voice and how hard she sounded scared them they knew something wasn't right they could feel it in the bit of their stomach all of them did maybe because they were so close to finding their father's but also losing their mother.

"go get Hinokami and the rest and stay in one room to night, got it"

hai they ran off do as they were told just as they where around the corner the wall sakura was cooking dinner on blow in they heard their mother scream bloody murder they ran fast to get the wolf demon that was all they could do.

the akatsuki move the rubble that sakura was under and hidan grabbing her by the hair make her stand of the ground

"so you're the son of bitch who took the akatsuki's-

No! sakura was spitting up blood trying to talk We been trying to find the akatsuki-

***slap*** "bitch don't cut me off or lie"

"papa papa stop" maryjane came fly down the hall with the rest of the akatsuki children on her heels.

Sori- you little brat you made me show emotion

Tachi-Hn come son it's time to go home where you belong

Mizu- Don't worry son the bitch will have a slow and painful death

Hareta- Hareata papa missed you come here

Dee Tori- my work of art come on

maryjane- girl you case to much trouble

Kazu- did you make any money boy(thats how he shows his love)

Ame- Ame did you take care of the rest (again showing love)

Eve and Ivy- I happy to see you **fuck faces again**

**come here- **the worried fathers said at once but the kids didn't move the mad a straight line in front of sakura where hidan drop more like thrown her when he seen his daughter

WHAT THE FUCK GET AWAY FROM THE SON OF A BITCH

"no don't call mommy mean words like that"

she ain't your mother-said the blue skinned man

No she is not ower birth mother but she was there when we need one the most she took us in she left everything behind for us- farther I will not you hurt my mother-Ame

~enough kids this is what we been wanting for your fathers found you know go I knew what would happen if I took you all in don't let our hard work be wasted I will see you again Hinokami go with them that an order~

**Hime you will die if I leave you **

**~GO~**

M-MOMMMY- mary jane start to run to sakura when hidan hit her in the back softly knocking her out, hell broke lose (not really heehee) the akasuki did the same to their child.

Bitch thanks for looking after my child

hn

thanks** i'm not going to eat you today maybe next time we meet**

would pay you back for the money you lossed of the kids but i'm not

don't come near my child again or you will be my newest puppet

heres a bottle of sake

and so on

after they lift sakura broke down crying when every thing she had in life was gone she was a mess they took akanan with them there reason to take something in protein from her not that there kids weren't enough that sakura laid there on the broken floor cry her eyes out


	4. The Missingmaybe we where worng

sorry I WANT TO MAKE ITACHI SON a girl

last time

**!**

After they lift sakura broke down crying when every thing she had in life was gone she was a mess they took akanan with them there reason to take something in protein to her not that there kids weren't enough that sakura laid there on the broken floor cry her eyes out.

**!**

**Sakura's POV**

it's been 1 week 168 hours 10080 minutes 604800 seconds senses they took my babies from me but who's counting It's hard but I'm getting backing on track going on bounds naruto stop chasing me because of how voient I killed ABUN that he sends after me uh I miss them

**end of Sakura's POV**

akatsuki POV

"pein what should we do the little brats are depressed"

"yeah danna's right the twins don't even go out said anymore they just stay locked in there room yeah".

"Hn the same with tachi"

"I see does the same go with the rest of the kids?"

there were a few hn, nods and grunts

"what about the wolf and Akanan?

that's the only thing keeping the kids of the already thin rope.

PAPA ,HIDAN I CAN'T FIND MARYJANE

WHAT?!

"kauz what do you mean"

"I just got up and when I went to wake her, she wasn't there or anywhere in the base"

"**kuza what's wrong?"**

"mary gone"

get on my back I can track her

the akatsuki looked shocked to see the wolf engerd to help find her and just as worried as them.

they jump to their feet to look for her.

5 min later

they found her passed out from the cold rain a mile from the base

Hidan was moving faster then the wolf who was moving very fast himself but he did have a small child on his back (kazu).

"Maryjane how the fuck did you get out here?"

"Hidan save to we get back to the base"

"fuck"

"**put here on my back I can warm her with my fire" **

Hidan hesitated but put her there on his back to warm her when they got back to the base mary was awake

what the fuck why were you outside you could've froze to death an animal could've killed you. how did you get out

daddy I want to see mama-

that bitch-

"**STOP AND LISTEN FOR ONCE DAMNIT"-(maryjane) **

"Now I though I felt mama's chaker so I jumped out the window to look for her"

the akatsuki were quite

"**Maryjane what you did was wrong your mother would not want you doing this, all of you staying in your rooms locked up not eating this is what you all want to be a big happy family again will sakura gave that to you all"**

everyone in the room was quite

"**sori do you remember when you first meet sakura " **

sori looked nevies from his father to the floor.

H-Hai

**what happened **

s-she took a killing blow to the stomach that would've hit me in my neck .

WHAT!? -a engaged ex-puppet

papa it true this is what really happened (the kids have not said two words to their fathers for a week) a man with pale skin and a snake like face kidnapped us we got away, we be looking for you guys for a week or so by ourselves that was till rough ninja's came and attacked us, but mam- sakura came just in time had she not I would've been dead".

"Hn she also used the rest of chakra to heal us even though she could've die but she still heal us first".

"Ame tell them" yelled akanan

"yes what they speak is the truth she took very good care of us she even knew we were the akatsuki next generation, she knew she would die protecting us she knew if she took us in she would have to give up everything and she did, her very being she gave her soul to a demon just for extra protection".

"we are in need of a new medic"-pein

"**too bad she would've been delicious**-zetsu

"don't worry mama **can cook really good**"

"lets see with the kitten got"-kisame

"HN"-itachi

under breath "son of a bitch"

*BANG* "cough cough don't talk about mama like that"

"troblemson do you know how much money this will cost"-kakuzu

"farther mama can take care of herself she did it with 12 kids"

"danna are you ok with this really I don't have a problem she is a work of art"-deidara

"uh uh how is that"sasori

"Her temper is like an explos"

yeah papa's right just want to you see her dance it's really beautiful"

"O.O"sasori and deidara

"YEA PRETTY BLOSSOM JOINING THE AKATSUKI"tobie


	5. Just like us

I've changed the age's

_**father and child**_

2-Akahana

6/-Tachi-Itachi

7-(water)Mizu- kisame

5-Sori- Sasori

6-(happy)Hareta- tobie

6-Dee - deidara

6-(bird)Tori- deidara

4-maryjane- hidan

8-Kazu- kakuzu

10-(rain)Ame- pein

9-Eve and Ivy- zetsu

all of the kids act just like their fathers

sakura's pov

_ugh inner when are we going to be in cloud village_

**less than a few hours now keep focus don't slip off of the tree **

_I know what i'm doing-_

"ahhhh"

**see I just told you **

no someone or something grabbed my foot

**sakura don't lie **

"i'm not lying look at my ankle"

when inner looked down sure enough there was slimy green subsets on her ankle, but before they could act it happened again but around her neck pulling her down wrapping around body so tight she could breath she started to lose consciousness

_damn I can't move shit-_

"hey Bangu we got a cutie this one will be a real treat"

sakura heard one of the attacks say she could tell there was 2 people hovering over, her vision started to blur .

"your right Lust how bout we have our way with her before we bring her back to the hideout"

"Hmm that's not a bad idea but you know the rules boss gets first"

"ugh maybe he might not want her hm?"

"naw lets go we'll see when we get there"

little did they know a group of ninja's were watching their every move some of them felt guilty letting them take the girl away without even helping

"pein-same why are we letting them take her away"a somewhat worried blond said it was unknown to him why he was concerned for her

"If the girl is going to be in the akatsuki she has to be strong for her self and the kids we will not have a weakling teach our kids what it means to be a ninja"

"like hell I'll let that bitch teach my daughter she's weak-**RRRR RRRR EE sakura's could beat you with one hand tied behind her back do not underesti her it will be your downfall" said the enraged demon lord **

**Kisame pov **

_ugh this girl is going to be a hand full but even though I don't know her Mizu likes her so I'll give her a changes maybe the base will be less boring with her around maybe i'll get a new drinking buddy _

**Zetus pov **

_it's a shame we can't eat her _**one little bite won't hurt hmm she sure looks delicious **_no pein-same said she going to be the new member and we can't get our teammates _**shut up **

**itachi's pov **

_this can't be sasuke's weak little teammate, hn foolish little brother you really misted up she would've been a great wife to rebuild the clan,hmm maybe I should take her for my self _

**kakuzu pov **

_I like the little brat she will make a good medic teacher and mother if she's strong enough to beat sasori at 15, now that I think about it I think of what she could do now at the age 19 I will over see this child (do I smell a father's love? just play but i want kakuzu and sakura to have a daughter and father relationship ) _

**Hidan pov**

_**boy you have disgusted your god with your attitude to the women who took your child in, she is a true child of darkness make her an jashin follower boy and I will forgive your sins once again **__ jashin-sama the fuck? you don't understand __**WHO ARE YOU TO TELL YOUR GOD WHAT HE KNOWS! **__I-I did mean it like that I don't want this weak bit-female teaching my daughter to be weak__** boy that women is far from weak you will see you will see **__jashin's voice faded into the darkness of hidan's mind _

**sasori's POV **

_hmm little girl you came back to me I see I knew I would have you again, but this time I won't try and turn you, what good are you if your lifeless just like the other's puppets but you will be my most prized position... _

**Deidara Pov**

_sakura what a beautiful name for a beautiful work of art but art is better as a __**BANG**__ but will the aftermath be worth it to see the heart broken faces of the children or the wrath of pein and Madara _

**Pein POV**

_hopefully she can teach these dumb ass some respect_

**Madara PoV**

_wahoo pretty blossom is going to make a great mother for Haretra __**and my future children.**_

the ninja's continued to follow the rough ninja's

20 min later sakura woke up in a jail cell

"The fuck?"

"**sakura the rogue ninja's brought us here but not before they um they kinda- **inner sakura was struggling with words trying to think of the best way to tell sakura what happen without enraging her **"ugh just look down"**

sakura looked down to see that she was in a white cocktail dresses

"they they- I'LL KILL THEM THOSE BASTARD- **no one of their female slaves changed you, I overheard the boss men gushing over you and he kinda wants you to be his latest wife, sakura you are in a- "**NO DON'T SAY IT" **ok but they have enslaved women we have to free them. **sakura's anger went down for what she could see the bars where weak and could easily be broken

"right lets get on it right away but we don't have any weapons"

**did you forget about the seals we can you our twin blades or our hammer but thats for last resort **

**3rd person's pov **

sakura cut through the bars like hot butter with her twin cherry blossoms katana, one of her swords was a sliver/pink with a white healed with dark pink and silver cherry petals going down it, the other was the exact opposite it was black with a crimson healed with cherry petals swirling around it but the petals were red and white

she quickly ran down the dirty halls, any ninja's she would see she would run her twins right through them a quick slice and every time blood would splatter either on her face or her once pretty white dress,

up head came two big wooden doors she didn't histed to bust into the hidden room, anger soon claimed her face then disgusted it was sickening the room from what she could tell was the bedroom, as which right now he was lying on his back, in his birthday suit legs way open on either side of the bed, there was young and old girls chained to the walls, the room smelled of sex, blood and now death as sakura cut the boss's head clean off as he slept, blood rained down on to sakura as did the walls sakura didn't show any emotions, she cut the girls losses, together with her in the lead they rust out of the room for the nearest excited soon the base was nothing but a massacre blood painted the walls every one besides the girls were dead their bodies shattered the floor. they soon head towards a village that would take the girls in

**Akatsuki pov walking through the rougas base **

"..."

"..." 

"..."

"tobi going to be sick"

"um pein-same I think she'll fit right in yeah "

"This bitch is fucken amazing I think I'm in love"

"hidan don't do anything stupid"

"like hell I would old money graben bastard" Hidan mounted the last part under his breath

" **do any of you still have any doubts about her" **

"kitten really does have claws"

The akatsuki's were in shock they really didn't think the "kitten" had continued to walk down the halls

**with sakura**

_**outer you know they been following us right?**_

"_hai I know what do you think they want"_

**maybe to finish the job **_what's to kill us__**?, **__ha then there dumb than I thought__**-**_outer sakura said with sarcasm dripping from her words.

Sakura's POV

_Me and inner were just walking around the frosted to find some water to wash the blood for my face and dress when we first felt them watching us. something is about to go down I can feel it in the pit of my stomach just then _Hidan attacked first I was not in the mood all I wanted now was a change of clothes and a bath, I jump up did a handstand on his shoulders using my medic chaker I numbed his shoulder make him unmobilized to us his arms.

"BITCH THAT FELT SO GOOOOD DO IT AGAIN"

_what the hell wrong with him it wasn't supposed to feel good it supposed to hurt_

this didn't stop him though now he was tackleing me from left and right, soon black thread shot out from the trees slicing my dress as I tried to dodge him, I jump up with an chaker laced fisted slamming it down into the ground shading it, with the dust in the way I undid the seal, pulling out my great hammer again jumping in the air but when I slammed it down it shaded half of the frosted floor, trees where knock over broken in half through the smock I seen it or them 7 large figures stood on 3 big rocks and broken trees, I roses my eyebrow questionably at the 7 smirking man in front of me.

"yess? is there something I can help you with this lovely day" sakura had on a too sickening sweet face on.

"Sakura we would like for you to join the akatsuki"

**akatsuki KIDS group meeting pov**

all of the kids were sitting around a large table waiting for something to happen(order Ame, Eve, Ivey, Mizu,Tachi,Sori, close to hareta,Dee, Tori, Kazu, Maryjane, and back to Ame with Akahana sitting on her lap 

"Ame where did our fathers go"said the sweet **6** year old Hareta

"I do not know they left before I was up"

"oh ok do you think they're doing to hurt mama"

"waaaath nooo we gota go stwop thew"

"shhh Akahana they're not going to hurt her there mostly likely going into the village you know Tachi's-chan birthday is coming up"

"yup yup Tori's is right Akahana there's no need to worry plus mama would put up one hell of a fight" said the twins Tori and Dee

"Hn there not in the village oji-(**uncle**)kisame and papa talking about how someone was going to pay"

"Sori-kun do you think there talking about mother because Ivy and Eve too overheard oji-zetch talking about someone looking delicious"

"ok lets not jump ahead now if they were going after mother they would not have take grampa-Hinokami with them"-said the reasonable Kazu

"no not if they're forcing him to find her sented"said the small shake boy the bubbly Hareta didn't stand for this statement

"like any one could force grampa to anything he does want to do"

**back with the akatsuki**

"Nan? you want me, little old me to join the akatsuki?"

"oi bitch stop fucken around we anit got all day seriously, we seen what u did hee little bitch you really are a killer no wonder you dicted that weak village of your, bitch join us.

"are you fucken me right now-I WISH- shut up old man but you really think I would join you this got to be some kind of trap.

**Sakura this is no trap come the kids are waiting hn the little brat lock themselves in their rooms.**

sakura was shocked "hmm what would I do"

"you will be just like any other member and you really don't have a choice"

that was the last thing sakura heard as she started to fade into darkness the image of the smirking member burned into her subconscious sakura was hit in the back of the neck by a smirking Madara...


	6. oh my kami

sw

"BRATS GET DOWN HERE NOW!" kisame loud booming voice made the Akatsuki kids flinch at the loudness there little feet made pitter patter noise as they rushed down to the main room...

"what is it oji-kisame" came Ami her voice dripping with irritation her eyes camed tight at the smell of copper, but soon her eyes were snapped open when she heard the small little gasps of horror as she looked at her oji There in the larger blue man's arms was a slumped bodied with a blood dripping cloak over it with long pink hair almost reaching the floor

Ami's POV

th-they di-didn't the-y coul-d-

"you k-k-killed her why?" I tried to stay strong but I couldn't stop the tears falling down my face

but they Quickly dried when red and white classed together zooming past me, the two hard heads of the family maryjane and Akahana, I didn't need to look behind me I already knew the heated glars of the kids sending there father's, I was right I turned to see them glaring, when a thumping sound along with a grunt made me whip my head around Marjane had mother's head resting in her lap

akahana was on the floor like a predator watching its prey in front of marjane I could see the dark aura swearing around her her long red hair whipped hard though the air thick I realize the danger I quickly ran in front of Akhana

"stop it Akahana its ok she still breathing stay calm " I didn't know for sure but I knew i had to stop her, plus our father's weren't that evil they wouldn't bring her dead body back right? her aura drop as she ran over to her as did the rest after the shock wore off they had small rivers flowing down their faces, I stood in my same spot as it finally sync in shocked anger hate, that Akahana and marjane really did that, our father bring back our mother, that did mother really make that big i've spot in their, our hearts that fast I know that akhana hasn't been here long but father and my oji's really took her in as there on I know they now love her, I raised my head think I would see engaged faces but no they had amusement in there eyes with a satisfied smirk

why that was the only thing running through my head

end of Ami POV

Akatsuki POV

the akatsuki soon found themselves seated into the meeting room

"This is going better than I hoped it would"The blacked hair leader of the akatsuki was over walled with pleasure that their kids were coming along nicely

"Will your not the one who got kicked in the face damn Akahana and Marjane got one hell of a killer kick" the large shake like man said as he rubbed his now purple jaw

"That maybe so but I can't get this naning feeling at the back of my head and what was with Akanana-hime she looked like a wild animal ready to pounce did you feel that aura?"

"Sasori she is my child do not forget that I have been taken care of her befor (mistress)aijin-sakura took her in" the demon lord walked into the room flipping down into the empty sits next to itachi

"why do you call her mistress UN?"

"boy she is my aijin she made a contract with me when we first meet did you not notice both sakura and Akhana had unnaturally sharp teeth? or how they eyes turn to sharp glow when provoked hmmm?"

"..."

"ENOUGH, Madara I take it you didn't just knock her out with your bare hands"it wasn't really a question more like a statement but the older man let it slide

"Pein-san you know me too well it's scary" The man had a creepy jakerd smirk on his handsome face

some of the akatsuki exchanged looks of worry

"roar"

they nearly jumped out of there sits at the enraged lord

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" the lord roar again this time jumping up

madara didn't even blink just stared with amusement that only enraged the beast more

"haha calm your self she's ok just a little sunrise powder to help her sleep a little longer"

The wolf lord no longer listed to the older leader staking out of the room, making way to his aiji side as she slept,the kids around the both of them

that nagging feeling came back again this time not only did it hit Sasori but most of the members one though going a mile a minute in their minds "this is the calm before the storm"

with the Akatsuki's kids

they all were in a circle around their "mother" who still laid unmoving, they heard the loud roar of the wolf lord but they stilled watched as she sleeped only Sori and Hareta moved closer to one another as they watched on the onlything that could be heard was the cries of marjane the rest sucked it up knowing crying was not going to help but still they continued to fall freely from the small child's she tried her best to clear them from her face but they could not stop

"it's ok marjanen she'll wake up soon don't worry so much if you do than kazu will think you a big baby and never want to marry you"said the twin blonde in a playful tone

but to no use it only made maryjane cry even harder with that the blond twin was hit upside her head by her twin brother.

the twin brother needed besides the crying girl as he stroked her hair unaware of the hard glare Kazu was sending him

"shhh mary it's ok everything will be ok you crying will only hurt her mores so stop it not for mother but for us please" tori said with a sowwerfulled voice thoughing in the best puppy dog eyes she has every seen in her 4 years of life "o-ok I-I'll t-t-try"

"very good now where should me move her to"

hinokami made a grunting noise as his muses popped murdering under his breath that the kids didn't quite catch "I-.. to old"

"Mizu,Tachi,Tori, Eve and Kazu and help me place her on my back"

they shot the old wolf a questionable look

"Hinokami what are you doing"

"Hareta we can not leave her here on the hard cold floor now go and help Ami, Dee Ivy Sori, Akhana and Maryjane clean the playroom and move the beds in there too"

"ok but why the playroom and moving our beds" Ame being the boss of the group asked the question everyone was thinking

"huh damn hard head kids the playroom is big enough to fit every one with room to spare and I'm guessing you'll all like to stay with her over not and not just try and sneak in there in the middle of the night" Hinokiame hit Ame to the core as she turned a color redder than Akahana's hair knowing she been caught she backed down and slowly started for the playroom Mizu could no longer hold it as he busted out little all of the laughs he tried so hard to hold in "haha tachi-chan did-haha you see Ame face-ahaha it was redder than akahana's hair-ahha"

"yes I did and I do not see the humor in this"

"hehe that's because you're-enough lets get a move on we don't got all day shark boy" what kuza I wasn't talking to you so mind our on before I- you'll what kauz nared his eyes as he not only cut mizu of but stepped right into his personal bubble stop fooling around and help me"

hai the boys backed down helping the wolf with the sleeping beauty making there way down the hall soon they made a stop at the end of the long long hallway into a brightly painted red and silver room with all kinds of toys and ninja play thing in a corner of the room with a twin sized bed in the middle with 12 beds circled around it the wolf raised his eyebrow at this but did not question it slowly they laid her down gently down "Ame do you know any medical- before the wolf could finish the said girl cut him off "hai I only know some minor cuts and wound cleaning"

"hn"

Ame started to cut the top of Sakura's wants white dress that was now stained in dirt and dried blood "AHHHHHH HINOKAMI LOOK!


	7. 6 the inner battle a waking, the meet an

ok so I'm back finally got my computer halfway working. so it's been along time so this is a refresher. sakura's the akatsuki new mother after she found and protected them till they founded there daddy's along the way the kids fall for sakura claiming her there mother. sakura does everything she can to protect them even if that means making a contract with a firelord who also graced sakura with another child. for more than 3mon she took care of them and loved them as if they were hers which in their minds she was. but the day came when the angered father's came and ripped them out of sakura's arms. now only a few weeks later they found her and kidnapper and...

6-Tachi-Itachi

7-(water)Mizu- kisame

5-Sora- SaSora

6-(darkness) yami- tobie

6-Dee - deidara

6-(bird)Tori- deidara

4-Akahana

4-Maryjane- hidan

8-Kazu- kakuzu

10-(rain)Ame- pein

9-Eve and Ivy- zetsu

ALSO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE NAMES OR HAVE BETTER ONES PM ME...

sakura's looks like her older self but just **21 yup 19** was too young to have 12 kids. with long sliver/pink that just about hits the floor nolong cat eyes or claws.

* * *

sakura POV

'I open my eyes lazily only to be meet with darkness, It felt like I was floating in mid air, it was so cold, the darkness felt empty, lonely it's kinda funny how it's always me who is always alone even in kohana I felt alone. even before sasuke came back with that redhead slut , when me and naruto were still best friends I never felt connected. like I didn't belonged, doesn't matter now even my oni(demon aka inner) is gone to the deeper parts of my mind'.

**_"aww sak-chan why so quick to blow me off. hmm you know thats hurts that you don't even have faith in the one who's been with you since birth your the one who didn't need me"_**

_'I could feel her all around me but I could not see her it was too dark. her copper scent filled my nose she smelt like the sickly sweet after a fresh kill blood. thats how I knew she was there even in her voice it was low almost a whisper laced with amusement' _

"Inner- **_no sakura I want you to say my real name"_**

_'inners voice sent a shock though my body her unmasked anger warmed me for the coldness of this dark world but what for because i called her inner that is what she is is it not. my inner oni'_

"sakurako"

**_"hmm?"_**

"where are we? and why wouldn't I need you your the only one I thought wouldn't leave me "

_**"baka where in your mind! but it has been along time since you've been here plus the last time you came to our world it was a brighter place and you're the one who 'oh I beat saori I don't need you any more i'm no longer weak'"**_

"what I never said that and my inner world why is it this way"

_**"well that was it sounded like to me and anyway it like this because you're alone, your heart has turned black my sweet sakura." here unseen hand rubbed across my face in a loving way "but you know I have a feeling it wouldn't be like this for long it seems you have many people waiting for you to wake"**_

"who? and how do I wake? " the darkness started to shake as I felt hope in inners words

_**"now sak-chan we both know the answer to that but as for waking us up to you haha see yeah I'll be back. **_" her words faded into the deep abyss of my mind, knowing this I closed my eyes waiting for something to happen for me to awake

* * *

the meeting room after Hinokami left 3rd person's pov

"ok akatsuki now that damn beasted is gone as you know we have been in need of a new member. and after that witches deaf we need a female member, also a mother in this family" the word family came for pein's mouth like fire that set fire to his tongue it didn't not set will with him but he knew deep deeeep down that this evil organization was a family. each and every member had each other's back

"yes well we hit the jackpot, not only did we get a crazy strong woman and the brats just lo-love her" kisame said almost chokingly

"yeah he's right she's the one who killed saSora no danna back when he was a puppet yeah so she must be strong to do that when she was only 15 now 21 "

pein only raised his eyebrow at saSora amusement in his rinded orbed eyes

"shut your trap boy"

"whatever danna be happy your a real boy now yeah" Deidara said in an overly excited voice.

that was the last straw kisame fall over with amusement along with hidan and deidara as they laughed like the crazy bastards they were

"Itachi wasn't that bitch on your faged ass little brothers team" hidan who calmed down from his laughing

there was a pause as everyone focused on the nearly blind man

"...yes I do believe so alone with the kyuubi team the copy cat ninja's team she was head over heals for my who foolishly little brother she also maybe in the bingo book- the raped pages of a book turning cut the uchiha off

"hmm the uchiha is right

sakura haruno: From kohanna missing nin ex-ANBU S-class level proficient in medical jutsus trained by the goddamn for two years with the next year she has surpassed the goddamn not only in medical-nin but also in her inhuman punches, perfect chakra control, genjutsu expert extremely intelligent, at the age of 15 she succeed in killing SaSora No Akasuna-" pein cut kakuzu off who just whipped his money out and counted it though keep a sharp ear of the covertaion of the pinked haired woman

"she is more than qualified zetus do you have any info other the bingo book"

"yes sir it seems the little vixen is more different in more ways than one not only does she have an...? will it unsure what it is but it's seems she's- fuck it we're just going to say a demon nesting in her head but also was found guilty of killing those old bastards last month. zetus glowing yellow eyes show a hungry look as he spoke of the 'vixen'

" yeah that fuck bitch somehow has gotten into the grace of the all might JASHIN BITCHES AHAHAH!

"kakuzu shut that damn nut up" derdara freaked out when hidan jumped onto the table with his arms held out on either side of him with his head tipping back laughing like a madman

taking deep breaths he pulled out his threads that went straight for hidan's neck wrapping around it in one quick pull his neck made an unnatural racking sound the room when slinted till Madara coughed

"she will be the newest member of the akatsuki so treat her as such as now we have a medici you all will be giving a physical" most members smirked others broke out into shit eating grins till Madara glance at itachi who turned away Madara know he was talking about his eyes. madara open his mouth again

"also she will be training the kids who will be grouped as she says along with any other lesson she believes the kids needs to know"

every was shocked not only has madara just trusted this child with the further of the akatsuki next generation but attily though that they where going to let her teach them what a ninja is what they should be hell no.

kisame was the first to snapped out of it with a roar "THE FUCK? THE HELL SHE WILL I'LL BE THE ONE TO TEACH MY CHILD THE WAY"

Madara who was making his way to the door, flasted step glaring at the taller and bigger fish man with the a glare only the devil could stand up to "I didn't say you couldn't teach them whatever the hell you want but she will be there main teacher as she was the goddamn star pupil the one who killed SaSora the one who has more forbidden jutsu than any of us who also has a god damn demon now you're all dismissed now leave tomorrow when she waka will test her. the akatsuki rushed out only pein stayed behind doing his best to hind the knowing smirk behind his akatsuki cloak sadly madara with his all knowing shargin seen this

"what the hell are you smirking at Nagato"

"nothinging"

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

I wanted to stop here

* * *

MIDNIGHT sakura's pov

this time when I opened my eyes it was different kind of darkness it was not empty but a sweet homey feeling something I haven't felt in a long time. "ow" 'why does my stomach hurt so bad' looking down I almost screamed with anger one who the fuck changed me I was now only wearing my beast binding and male training pants, two who the fuck wrapped these crappy as banat's baings around my midsection, got damn it I ripped the banges and sending what little chaker I had to the starting to get infected slash though my stomach oh now I remember one of those ninja got a quick slash at me.

I continued looking around I could make out a few things, I knew I was in a play room kids toys littered the floor in a poor attempt to clean hope bubbled in my stomach 'no sakura don't get your hopes up' but that thought quickly went out the window as I spotted the 13 beds circled around me with small bumps within the sheets

"ok deep breaths sakura deep breaths this could be one of itachi's genjutsu, for punishment for one not taking their kids or maybe to get some info about kohana or maybe they want me to revile koana" when those words left her mouth in barely a whisper glowing red eyes popped open

**"sakura-sama ah you're awake I didn't think you'll ever wake up hmm saves me the trouble of trying to wake your lazy ass up"**

sakura give a quick blush of embarrassment for the suffix of sama but quickly covered and jumping up upon the bed standing over the larger beast

"1 Hinokami don't call me sama and 2 it's not my fault that they came in kidnapped me and on another note why the hell am i only in my chest bindings and MALE ninja pants!" by now sakura was flinging her arms out like a 3 year old having a tramper traum

**"sakura-sama be quite the kids are still sleep if you wake them**-"hmm hinokami i'm cold" both sakura and hinokami whipped their heads around to find yami frozen in her spot looking at sakura with wide brown eyes

"..."

"..."

"MOMMY DEEE, SORA, and TORA WAKE UP MOMMY'S UP SHE'S UP SHE'S UP" the loud mouth jumped up and down on the bed with the biggest smile ever. they were surprised it wasn't hurting her little mouth

sakura felt loved that she was so happy to see her as for hinokami he had a irritated look knowing full will what going to happen next as this is not the first time this event is going to happen

Dee and Tora both through their pillow at her knocking her down with a thump

"awoooo mommy! " yami becane to cry.

"shut up you're too loud" the twins said at the same time, not once did they look up form the fallen child on the ground giving her the most evils glare a 6 year old could muster as for Sora he just sat there in a daze as he look at his beautiful pink headed mother till the rest of the now fully awaken children tacked her, as they turned around dee feel out the bed and tora just sat there staring at sakura much like Sora , Sakura jumped down from the bed with the kids falling from her thin frame to the bed quickly giving a smile to the kids and a hard stare at the blond twins she rushed to the way to the crying yami. picking her up she start to rock her in her arms as if she was a baby

"~shhhh it ok yami-*BANG* the door slammed open hinokami jump up ready to bare in teeth into someones neck everyone froze when tobie walked will skipped into the room. only noise heard was the silent cries coming from Sakura's arms.

tobie looked to see his child crying.

"what the hell happen" this was not the voice of the high pitched fun loving tobie sakura only new but the deep voice of manliness

"u-mm" 'what the hell sakura get a hold of yourself and jump him'

'damn it inner this is not the time for your perverted ass'

'didn't I tell you to call me by my real name'

'didn't I say I don't have time for your-

"woman"

"ah w-will she had fallen out of bed" sakura dared to look into the lone eye of tobi's mask that but finding amused red ones, that once held a brown eye the way he looked at sakura made her feel funny something in the core of her stomach.

"Madara uchiha" the words slipped out of her mouth like an unstoppable river

"ah so you know who I am do you?"madara removes his masked

'holy shit sakura jump him jump HIM' she just stood there her mouth dropped to the floor her mind went blank her inner yelling in her head to jump the sexy god like man, her senses told her to get out of there and run for the hill but she couldn't move everything was moving so slow the kids only watch wanting to see the outcome of this weird greeting Ame didn't feel too good about them meeting but said nothing

* * *

Madara POV

"hmm what should I do that damn tobie might take over if I sleep" I could go wake that girl and have some midnight fun" madara said with the most creeps smirks know to man 'thats what I'll do' doing an hand justus he teleported outside of the akatsuki play room.

but before he could walk in he hear his little hime cry slamming the door open to his surprise all eyes were on him but that was not what surprised him it was his little red faced him being rocked in sakura's arms who look like she was shielding his child from him.

but besides that he liked the way that picture looked only thing was missing was him besides sakura husband and wife with their child 'oh god this girl has not even been here a day but yet i'm already think-no I'm just tried and when you're tired you think crazy things yup that was it

"what happen"

doing his best to sound mad he forgot he was supposed to be tobie oh well what could this girl do ok till kohana like will let this little flower go.

"u-mm"

hmm she spaced out looks as if she talking with oni

"woman"

'aw it looks like I made the little flower nevers'

"ah s-she fell out of the bed" she looked me dead in my eye activating my mangekyou she didn't flinch nor look away

"Madara Uchiha"

smirking I took of my masked she's a smart one I made the right choses letting her join and teaching,training our kids I looked over to the twins who gave me a guilty puppy dog look damn you derdara they look just like you.

"come Yami lets go you can sleep with daddy tonight"

"no" I froze m-y my baby girl just-

"I want to sleep with mommy"

"ah yami that is not the way you speak to your father now try it again"

"papa can I pleawse sleep, with mama tonight" 'her bottom lip jetted out. popping her eyes out to give the puppy dog look she just looked to kawai how could I say no to that face I'll be beating boys off with a stick when she get older fuck a stick I'll just kill them and lock her away where no one could find her yes that's what I'll do I was snapped out of my thoughts when sakura started to shaking what the hell is she laughing?'

"sakura-

"AWWWWW YOUR SO CUTE I COULD JUST EAT YOU UP"

sobs broke out thought out the room

"MOMMY YOU DON'T THINK I'M CUTE" they all said at once sakura flinched

"n-no I think your all kawai and kami's gift to me "

"REALLY" most of the kids said over there sobs

"yup all of you are my little princess's and prince's but as you know if you don't get your beauty sleep you'll all turn to frogs"

"EWWW" the kids said

"can you sing us a song" lil Sora said with his big hazel eyes with a tinted red

sakura looked over her shoulder at madara

"umm sure?"

I walked over to the corner of the room and sat in the rocking chair with yami in my arms waiting to she beane to sing it was entertaining to watch her every time she would look at me she would turn either away with a new color of pink or red I never seen before

"umm what should I sing"

"I know I know"

"what mary"

"sing sakura,sakura, rin" akahana said for Mary-Jane

"um ok does anyone have any other song they would like for me to sing"

they shook their heads

"mum can I sleep with you please" said the blue child he was so cute I could just eat them all

"of course Mizu" this of course started a chain reaction one after the other start to jump from their beds to my small double bed ugh I gusses I'll just line some of the beds together

"~As the bright colors of the falling cherry blossom unravel my heart your face brightens and fades away under the moonlight~

'I stare wide eyed at the girl before me her voice is so beautiful'

"~waiting for you for so long in that garden, I searched the shadows for your waving hand but when the wind touches my cheek, it reminded me that spring will come~ "

'It wasn't long before I was soon lured into a dreamless sleep with the rest of the children as her voice faded away'

* * *

"that sooong can be found on youtube sakura sakura rin"

* * *

if i made Itachi's son a girl her name would be raven, if saSora had a girl she would have long curly red hair with hazel eyes and a red tint to it


	8. earning Their Respect PART 1

ok so it was brought to my attention that I have been going a little fast on the plot and story so I'm do my best to slow down but I really just wanted to move on to the training and missions with the kids and how they grow up SO I'M SORRY AND WILL SLOW DOWN

sakura looked around the room with confusion the room was no longer dark but filled with the soft glow of the still rising sun. sound was heard only the soft sooners of the sleeping children and the almighty Madara Uchiha. so she just stood there not really knowing what to do she couldn't go back to sleep **1. **her bed along with the childrens beds were taken, even yumi who was silently sleeping in her daddy's arms bed was taken by the over sized wolf. an **2. ** and like hell she was going to wake him up. in the early mornings of 1. so now that one of her kidnappers was sleeping like a baby this would be more than an perfect time to escape but even she knew that it would just be waste of time even though this is what she wanted to join the akatsuki's and be with her kids but still it felt like they were taken away her freedom.

**sakura's Pov **

'_hmm what should we do now?'_

'_**Duh we going to give yourself a tour of the place'**_

'_I don't know inner what if we get caught and we really don't know what they want from us yet'_

'_**didn't they say we would be just like any other member and that tall dark and sexy over there did say that we would be responsible for turning them into strong ninja'**_

' _but inner they don't even know what I can do, well not personal. I want them to respect me for what I can do _

'_**sakura did you forget that you did kill one of their members isn't that enough and when we had the kids we worked our asses off trying to get them to notice us. now shut up and lets go '**_

'_bu-'_

'_**no'**_

'_bu-'_

'**sak-**

'_ugh fine but if I die oh you're going to go straight to hell"_

'_**fine by me did but did you forget that where boned together and that if your life is too close to dieing for my liking I can take over and go all beast mode and rise hell and actually hell's not that bad'**_

'_hn ok ok I get it and I bet for a demon though' _

'_**yeah I win, I win now lets go sak in to the great unknown' **__sakura sweat dropped at inner childress ways_ but nonetheless moved on, into the dim lit hallways of the dim light of the candles.

'_how can the kids stant to be here its to dark and cold' _sakura rubbed up and down her arms as she continued to walk around

''ok which way should I go.I could continue go straight or I could turn right or left maybe I should just turn around knowing damn straight I will not find the room though''

'**hey sak you know that someone's been following us right'**

'yeah I know I'm just waiting for them to come out'

sakura acted like she was so busy thinking of which way to go that she didn't feel that a large showdown becane up behind her.

the showdowns pov

'_I was just on my way to the kitchen when the little 'kitten' came from the childrens play room 'so she finally decides to wake up uh'. I wonder where she's going I smacked myself on the forehead what the fuck am __**AM I thinking **__this is the perfect time to see what this chick is all about to see if she is worthy of even teaching my child how to hold a kunai even though we will be able to teach them our self and even IF it does make sense that we have someone like her teaching our children cuz a bunch of psychopathic killers are fucken great with chilren and slowly teach them step by step to becoming a ninja' note the sarcasms _

_3rd person's POv _

the shadow person who was actually lost in his tho**u**ghts**(**_**yes because there are no other female members in the akastuki's besides peins body's but know its not her)**__ t_hat he didn't know he was rounding right up on her till he barely touched her,

when she whipped around so fast that you would think she got whiplash she quickly grabbed his hand surprising them both how off guard he was but waste no time sakura flipped him over onto his back as where sakura twisted his arm around when she too went down with him on all fours but her her hands and his on his large back with both her legs on either side of him her hair flying around both of them.

'_oh yeah she will do great'_

"why were you following me?, who are you?" _oh god did I really just say that_

'_**sak let me take over please, please'**_

"_no inner your problem try and rape him' inner give sakura a sly smirk_

"will little girl we did kidnapped you so..." the man let it just hang

"oh yeah... but now I have you" sakura moved his arm just enough to cause him some pain

'_this kitten has claws, and guts but this floor is not the cleanness so' _the man started to rise rising sakura with him

"wh-what are you doing stop!" sakura was force to either continue to hold on to his arms and get brought up with him but he was tall enough to being her feet of the ground

'got damn it why am I so short **or maybe he's just too tall'**

or she could let go but if she does that she won't have any hold on him from attacking

sakura didn't have to make any choice as the man was fully up and just shook sakura off of him turning around sakura eyes came as wide as a deer caught in headlights right in front of her stood kisame Hoshigaki

"um um" _' oh shit i'm so dead but i'm not going down without a fight even if it's a losing battle_

" what happen to all that fire you had a minute ago"

"um-**I was just in shock by your sexy ass ki-sa-ma~ **inner took over this losing battle

'_INNER WHAT THE HELL!' _

_**eh what I do I was just helping ya out"**_

' _yeah cuz telling him I went in shock how sexy he was that's fucken great' _

'**hey I was just stating facts that is a sexy fine ass man now shut up he's just looking at you **

'_I bet'_

"umm sorry about that my-my ohi kinda took over

"..." _'what the hell did she just call me sexy then say her demon took over just fucken great another crazy one_

"_um kisame-san" _sakura look broken she just stood there looking at the tall blue man who stood in thought

"kitten you'll do great here especially with your monsters strength"

"o-ok thanks kismane" sakura blushed when he look down on her

" ya hungry"

"GRRRR"

"..."

"..."

"**HAHAHAHA **I'll take that as a yes " sakura turned a turned a deeper pink

than her hair after her stomach spoke for her and didn't help the fact he accepted her as a member

"ok lets go I'm so hungry I can eat a whole cow"

"hahah-SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DAMN OVERSIZE FISH YEAH" someone yelled from a few doors down cutting kisame off of his good natured laugh

"DEIDARA YOU DAMN FAG DOLL" kisame yelled back only to have something white though at him from the now open door kisame's eyes went wide and grabbed sakura by her waist and lifted her onto his shoulder and took of running

" KISAME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU- ***BOOOOM* **


	9. earning Their Respect PART 2

_last time _

"_DEIDARA YOU DAMN FAG DOLL" kisame yelled back only to have something white though at him from the now open door kisame's eyes went wide and grabbed sakura by her waist and lifted her onto his shoulder and took of running _

" _KISAME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU- __*****__BOOOOM* sakura voice was cut off by the loud explosion_

Sakura P.O.V

"di-did he just throw a bomb at us IS HE CRAZY I KNOW THAT THE AKATSUKI'S DIDN'T HAVE EVERYTHING UP THERE BUT HE ACTUALLY TRIED TO KILL US WITH KIDS IN THE HOU- BASE"

"heheh will um To tell the truth the explosion was louder than Dangers"

_kisame rubbed the back of his neck shneebly _

_I swear to kami and any other gods that would listen that if the wake any of the kids which if they didn't wake I think I would need to get their hearing checked but thats not the point if they __**do **__wake I'll rip his-_"Hey pinky ya ok"

_did this blue-__**sexy-**__no blue mother fucker just call me pinky and stop cutting me off inner_

'**Hn oh come on it...**

Kisame Pov

t_he girl just spaced out for 10 min making weird faces after I saved her ass _

"Hey pinky ya ok" _oh great she's ignoring me she's probably too scared to talk. ugh I'm too tired and hunger for this shit if derdara comes back it every man for himself. why did I even save her_

'_**because you're the reason why she almost got exploited'**_

'_Hey shut up she's the one who's going to be training the little brats if she couldn't even dodge a simply attack that proves she's too weak to train them let alone join the akatsuki she's too weak who the hell are you anyway' kisame said a little bitterly as he thought of what just happen just min ago _

'_**I'm your inner and did you forget that she just whooped your in the halls and the fact **__**you**__** let your guard down and you even start to think she was 'worthy' Of training your son now 'pink is calling for you'**_

''huh? yeah what ya say" An irritated look crossed her face yeah the girl who was scared speechless is irritated I swear

**sakura pov**

'_what the hell is his problem spacing out randomly with a blank face I been standing here for 5 min yelling my head off and what does he do when I finally get his attention he has huh look and then looks at me in amusement'_

'**b**_**ut sak-chan we do it all the time'**_

'_shut up inner__**' **_

'_**but where doing it now'**_

I toned inner out I have things to do before the kids wake I have yet to talk to there lader

"kisame it's been fun chillin with ya but I have to go, see you around big blue" before I could go kisame grabbed my wrist

"wait do you um- _i-s he asking me out _**I don't know but I hope so-**"train or battle because um I need to see for myself if what they say are true _'what's true'? _**that what you're thinking about he did ask us out**

"surethis will be payback for get the and I quote 'damn fag doll' after us and almost killing me

"yeah yeah whatever pink" and with that he walked down the dark hall tell sakura actually thought about what he said **"DON'T CALL US PINKY" **

kisama stop for a moment down the hall 'who is who's the other one I called pinky'

"'oh shit inner do you think he caught on to that" sakura spoke out loud unaware of the shadow person watching her with a strange look before disappearing

"ne sakura long time no see um"

Deidara's pov

"that damn walking fish" dei fumbled

where the hell does he get off calling me a fag doll hum maybe I should've thrown a little bit more C3 hopefully now he's really sleeping with the fishes but what if one of the kids was with him aw shit' deidara started to panic damn it leader still hasn't forgave me from last time but the look on his face was priceless but next time I explode the bathroom I'll make sure it's hidan instead of leader. but its to late for any of the kids to be up let alone out of the play room of fear we might take the blossom back but still just in case I should check on them  
Deidara moved his way though the draken halls of the akatsukis main base coming up to a room door painted slightly yellow me and danna fought tooth and nail over the color

he slightly walked into the room examining it over and reminiscing

"NO DANNA THE PINK GOES OVER THERE NEXTS TO SORI'S CLOUD"

"brat I do not want my son turning out anything like you" sasori's voice was the exact opposite of deidara's voice calm smooth and under control now derdara wasn't the smartest person no hidan was but he could read though the lines and his danna or in his mind ' if you get to close you might tun my son gay" (I have no problem with gay ppl nor with guys liking pink so plz no fense)

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SO POST TO MEAN"

"boy stop yelling it means what it means"

end of flashback

"uh I still think that the pink would've been a nice color nexts to Sora's yeah"

"senpai what are you doing here so late or maybe so early the sun shuld be up soon oh wow I can't wait till the sun starts to come up maybe my senpai would watch it with me"

'oh god kill me now'

"uh tobie *ugh* Madara why do you still call me senpai and talk in that so lovely voice note the sacramessem"

"aw but senpai I knew you loved my voice and what does sacrassem mean"

derdara face palmed and took to serving the room to find out the beds have been changed again now they were rolled out into a line counting the the blobs of color peeking out the sheets he noted that ever one was there

Tachi on the far right side next to Mizu, then the twins ivy first then Ame who had one arm around ivy and the other around eve next was Kazu Marjane and Akahana who was hugging hikami in the middle and then what he called the forthlets Sori, Dee,, and Tori all shrugged up together wait Sori Dee Tori where's yumi and The Cherry

"Madara where's Yumi" dei nothing but shouted at the still rambling man who looked like he didn't even know _his _child was missing along with sakura

"over there in the chair why what is the matter"

Madara pov

I looked the boy up and down has he finally lost it and why was he here this early in the morning he better be not be planning to to trick the kid _again _they still have not got over the last one when honestly busing into their rooms in the middle of the not covered in one of hidan's sacrifices blood with a feral smile yelling at the top of his lungs yelling I killed them i KILLED THEM ALLL YOUR NEXT with a axes or the time he dressed up as patrick and hidan as spongebob ye- no I'm not going to relive that nightmare

"hehe will you see I got kinda mad at the fish man and accidentally thrown C3 at him yeah" dei said shepley

"**HOW DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY THROW C3 AT SOMEONE" **oh madara was pissed he was beyond pissed he was foaming at the mouth he told him more than 10 times not to throw bombs in the base where their children played

"The heat of the moment called for it" dei looked at him as if he was dum

"thats it" madara grabbed dei buy his ear and dargged his struggling body out of the kids room down the hall two stories of stairs down 3 more halls and passed 7 floors till they reach the forbidden room what was in the room no one knew

Pein's Pov

'I am god fear me'

leader-sama was in his office thinking of knew ways to rule the world the I am god fear me has not really gotten him very far yes he is now the ruler of rain country but other then that thats it oh and theres the fact that they stilled need to kill another ex member of the akatsuki pains face turned into pain as he thought of where he went wrong so maybe telling madara that he could have her was a little out of line but not so much that she tried to kill him in his sleep and that he went and had a child behind her back or that he tried to play it off as hers she's a very smart woman maybe I should've said she was another body of mines but he couldn't say that about his baby girl (so guys I love kohan and all but she would kinda make sakura not need if she was in this story)

ugh pein made his way to the door of his office ready to talk to the new member like hell did he care if it was only- pein turned his head to the clock resting in the top right corner of the wall that read 6:55 now hell if he cared if it was only 6:55 if the morning I'll round up the rest of my man then play my way to her starting of with the plant man


End file.
